MY SWEET FAMILY
by Queenshi137
Summary: Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang tengah berkencan dikejutkan dengan berita hilangnya cho sandeul ,anak mereka. Sungmin jatuh pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. jaejoong ditarik paksa oleh yunho. /"sungmin mengalami koma..."/ ,/"aku menginginkanmu boo.." KYUMIN YUNJAE M-Preg ! YAOI ! DLDR ! review please


**MY SWEET FAMILY**

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T

**Genre : ** Romance, humor gagal

**Cast :**

Lee (Cho) Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Jung (Lee) Yunho

Kim (Lee) Jaejoong

Baby channie

**Disclaimer** : all cast are belong to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai XD XD

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

**Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang tengah berkencan dikejutkan dengan berita hilangnya cho sandeul ,anak mereka. Sungmin jatuh pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.**

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ahhh..rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita kesini. Ya kan kyunnie ?" sungmin berjalan riang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan sang suami, Cho kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu di lotte world berdua, jangan tanya mengapa mereka memilih tempat ini, karena kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa dari dua orang ini yang merengek ingin berada di tempat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan uri bunny boy...

"nde, rasanya aku masih mengingat kencan pertama kita saat pacaran dulu. Tak terasa sekarang kita sudah punya baby channie ming" kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada sungmin.

"hihihi.. aku ingat dulu kau sempat muntah muntah karena naik bianglala. Padahal itu kan tidak menakutkan.. hihihi" sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan sambil terkikik membayangkan tingkah konyol sang suami 4 tahun silam.

" itu karena kau memaksaku untuk selalu melihat kebawah ming, tentu saja aku mabuk melihat dari ketinggian seperti itu. sudah , jangan bahas itu lagi. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sekarang. Selagi baby channie sedang dirumah eomma..kajja"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin untuk memasuki kawasan taman bermain terpopuler di seoul tersebut. Mencoba berbagai wahana yang menyenangkan . mengulas kembali kenangan selama mereka pacaran dulu. Sejak sandeul lahir , sungmin maupun kyuhyun memang jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua diluar seperti ini. Apalagi kesibukan kyuhyun sebagai direktur di CHO corp. Yang banyak menyita waktunya. Tapi tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga dan seorang appa dari namja kecil nan imut yang kini baru berusia 3,5 tahun membuat kyuhyun rela bekerja keras siang malam demi keluarga tercinta.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'~

Bunyi ponsel kyuhyun membuat pasangan suami istri yang sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran keluarga yang berada di kawasan lottle world menghentikan sejenak acara makan siang mereka.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun " nugu kyu ?"

" eomma mu chagi " kyuhyun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

" ye eomma? MWO ? bagaimana bisa begitu eomma? Baik baik, aku dan sungmin akan segera pulang. " kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan ketegangan.

"waeyo kyunnie? Kenapa mukamu tegang begitu "

" ming.. uri baby channie hilang " kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan sungmin.

" MWO ?"

BRUKK

" Ya tuhan ming !"

* * *

Kediaman Lee yunho dan Lee jaejoong..

" apa kau sudah menelpon kyuhyun boo? " yunho sekarang tengah memeluk tubuh sang istri-jaejoong- yang tengah memilih baju di lemari. ia baru Saja selesai mandi, namun suami beruangnya itu malah memeluknya dari belakang. Aigoo...

"lepas bear..kau menyulitkanku "

"hemmm.." oh, bahkan sekarang si mesum itu malam asyik mencium aroma leher jaejoong

"bear.. berhentilah. Uri channie pasti sudah menunggu dibawah, kau ini benar benar mesum sekali eoh " jaejong berusaha membalikkan badannya menghadap yunho ,namun gagal karena yunho malah semakin memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"kau masih saja mempesona boo. Masih sama seperti dulu saat kau belum mengandung uri sungmin. Siapa yang akan percaya jika kau bahkan sudah mempunyai cucu hem? " yunho masih menciumi leher sang istri

"berhentilah menggombal. Ayo bergegas. Bisa-bisa cucu tampanku itu merajuk seharian jika kita terlambat "

"monieee... bojiee ...tudah belum tih ? channie tapek nih " terdengar teriakan seorang bocah cadel dari lantai bawah yang membuat yunho mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

" ne channie.. sebentar chagi " yunho menyahuti cucu pertamanya itu

Yunho menatap jaejoong yang tengah memakai blues biru di hadapannya.

"kau berhutang puluhan ronde padaku boo.. akan ku tagih setelah ini semua selesai " ia mengerling genit lalu meninggalkan jaejong yang memasang wajah masam.

Kyuhyun panik karena sang istri jatuh pingsan. Yang lebih membuatnya khawatir adalah sudah 30 menit sungmin tak sadar-sadar. Itulah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk melarikan sungmin kerumah sakit.

Ia sedang menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa sungmin . ia belum diperbolehkan masuk.

CKLEK

Seorang dokter bertubuh sedikit tambun berkaca mata keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekati sang dokter.

"bagaimana istri saya dok ? "

" saya juga tidak tau kenapa tuan sungmin belum sadarkan diri. Tapi mungkin dia terserang shock yang begitu mengejutkan. Juga pengaruh dari penyakit anemianya. Mungkin ia tak akan sadar hari ini. Dengan berat hati saya memvonis tuan sungmin koma untuk saat ini " dokter itu menepuk bahu kyuhyun sekilas lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mematung dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat di artikan. Ia beranjak memasuki ruang inap sungmin. Disana, terbaring sang istri yang begitu ia cintai. Pikirannya jelas kacau, bagaimana mungkin istri manisnya itu bisa koma. Belum lagi masalah hilangnya anak mereka.

"OMO ..baby channie ! " kyuhyun memekik terkejut ketika mengingat hilangnya sang anak. Tak lama teleponnya berbunyi.

" kyuh... hiks.. kyuhyun .." pikiran kyuhyun bertambah kalut ketika mendengar suara ibu mertuanya yang menangis.

" ada apa eomma? " sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin sekali menceritakan kondisi sungmin, namun ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara tangis jaejoong.

" uri channie kyu... uri channie sudah meninggal. Ia ditemukan tewas tenggelam di danau dekat pemandian air panas di daerah gangnam-gu hiks.."

JDER

Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Cobaan apa lagi ini ? belum cukupkah keadaan sungmin yang sedang terbaring koma , dan kini ia harus kehilangan putra semata wayangnya itu. air mata kyuhyun tak terbendung lagi. Mengapa tuhan begitu kejam pada keluarga kecilnya. Apa nanti yang akan dia katakan pada sungmin ketika sadar. Oh tuhan.. kepalanya benar-benar terasa ingin pecah.

"di..dimana dia sekarang eomma" kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"di seoul hospital. Kami sedang berada di kamar no. 2637 dI lantai 3. "

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya begitu tau dimana kini jasad sang anak berada. Kebetulan rumah sakit sungmin dan sandeul sama. Hanya berjarak 2 lantai dari kamar sungmin. sebelum pergi, Ia menggenggam tangan mungil sungmin. Menariknya untuk ditempelkan dipipi-nya.

"chagi, cepatlah sadar. Uri baby sudah meninggalkan kita. Ottokhae ming ? aku harus bagaimana? Ayah macam apa aku ini. Bangunlah chagi. Aku benar-benar tak kuat sekarang. Bangunlah ming.. aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku juga." Ia mengecup tangan itu dan beranjak menuju ruang sandeul berada. Tiap langkahnya begitu terasa berat. Seperti ada lubang menganga di hatinya. Bahkan air mata itu mengalir sekarang, ia bukan lagi cho kyuhyun yang pantang menangis seperti dulu. Sekarang hanya ada kyuhyun yang rapuh..

Dan disinilah kyuhyun berdiri, didepan ruangan yang menjadi tempat terbaringnya sang anak yang bahkan belum genap 4 tahun. Ia berusaha kuat membuka pintu putih itu.

Matanya menatap nanar sosok kecil yang telah di tutupi kain putih itu. ia terisak begitu dalam melihat ibu dan ayah mertuanya yang seolah meyakinkannya bahwa sosok yang terbaring disana benar-benar sandeul. Putra mungil yang bahkan belum sempat merasakan bangku sekolah dasar. Dulu ketika sandeul masih berusaha 3 tahun, ia sangat ingin melihat sang putra cepat-cepat masuk sekolah dasar. Bahkan ia dulu berjanji akan selalu mengantar dan menjeput sang anak jika hari itu tlah tiba. Namun sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Kenangan bersama baby lucu buah cintanya bersama sang istri.

Langkah kyuhyun semakin mendekat..

mencoba menggapai tubuh kaku sang anak.

Dan lagi .. Tangisan kyuhyun terdengar makin keras ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di samping sandeul.

"baby ..." lirihan itu seolah terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama sandeul. Berharap sosok sang anak akan bangun dan memeluknya seperti kemarin. Ia berjanji akan mengajak sandeul untuk bermain dipantai seperti keinginan sang anak, Ia juga tak akan marah lagi jika sandeul merusak PSP kesayangnnya. Sungguh .. ia benar benar berharap sandeul akan terus berada disisinya hingga ia tua nanti..

_SAENGIL CHUKHAHAMNIDA.. SAENGIL CHUKhAHAMNIDA.._

_SARANGHANEUN URI KYUHYUN, SAENGIL CHUKhAHAMNIDA.._

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sungmin dan juga sandeul yang tengah membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Mata kyuhyun mengerjab beberapa kali. Sebesar itukah rasa sayangnya pada anak dan istrinya hingga ia bisa berhalusinasi seperti ini? Andai saja itu benar-benar nyata. Mungkin sekarang ia akan merlari dan memeluk kedua sosok itu. lagi-lagi airmatanya menetes.

"yeobo..sampai kapan kau diam begitu. Tanganku pegal memegang kue ini dari tadi. " Apa yang dikatakan sosok ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyata.

GREB

"appa.. telamat ulang tahun" kyuhyun merasa seseorang memeluk kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"apa kau masih belum sadar eoh ? aiss.. cepat tiup lilinnya kyunnie~ " sosok didepan kyuhyun kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"ja..jadi kau..sandeul..lalu ini siapa? " kyuhyun menunjuk sosok yang tertutup kain berwana putih disampingnya itu.

"liat appa, ini hanya boneka .. liat channie matih tehat. Cannie matih hidup appa~ "

"jadi ini semua bohong? Sandeul masih hidup? Awww..." jaejoong yang sedari tadi gemas melihat tingkah bodoh dihadapannya memilih menyadarkan kyuhyun dengan sebuah cubitan dipinggang sang menantu.

"apakah sekarang kau sudah sadar Cho? " jaejoong dan yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

GREB

"YA TUHAN ! syukurlah ini semua tidak benar . baby-ah appa mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan appa lagi ne . yaksok ?" kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar , memeluk tubuh sang putra yang tadi sempat ditangisinya. MendekaPnya erat sambil mencium pipi gembul sang putra.

"ne appa.. yaktoke (yaksoke) " kyuhyun lalu mendekaP tubuh sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Hampir saja kue yang dipengang sungmin terjatuh saking kuatnya pelukan kyuhyun.

"sekarang tiup lilinnya kyunnie.. ming lelah " kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar keluhan sungmin dan membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk meniup lilin di atas kue yang dibawa sungmin.

Jaejoong mengambil kue yang di pegang sungmin dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada disana.

" kau benar-benar membuatku kacau hari ini ming. Bahkan aku tak sadar jika hari ini aku berulang tahun. Pantas saja kau begitu semangat mengajakku kencan berdua. " kyuhyun mendekap tubuh sungmin dan sandeul yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"hihihi~ kami ingin memberikamu kejutan kyunnie.. " sungmin terkekeh geli

" aku sangat takut tadi.. aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu dan uri baby. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Jeongmal saranghae "

" nado saranghae / taranghae appa " sungmin dan sandeul mengecup pipi kyuhyun dari sisi yang berlainan lalu mereka tertawa bertiga. Berbagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan satu sama lain. Semoga kebersamaan ini tidak pernah berakhir-doa mereka.

In other place

" YA ! kenapa kau membawaku ke ruang inap sungmin yun? Aku masih belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada menantu kita "

Ya, setelah jaejoong menaruh kue ulang tahun kyuhyun tadi. Ia langsung ditarik paksa sang suami ke ruangan berwarna putih ini.

"ya ya .. kenapa kau kunci pintunya eoh?" jaejoong mendelik kearah yunho

" jangan ganggu keluarga putra kita boo.. masih ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan" yunho mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga terlentang di ranjang.

" apa maksudmu bear.. aku harap kau tak macam-macam " jaejoong mulai gugup.

" aku ingin menagih janji mu boo.. aku merindukanmu" ucap yunho sambil menciumi leher jenjang jaejoong.

" ummm.. tapi yun kita masih ada di rumah ahh~ sakit " jaejong mendesah tertahan akibat ulah beruang mesum yang kini malah sibuk menjilati lehernya.

"aku sudah menguncinya boo,tak kan ada yang masuk . sekarang aku menginginkanmu " ucapnya seduktif

Yunho mengangkat tubuh sang istri untuk berbaring sempurna di ranjang putih itu. memulai penyatuan yang selalu mampu membuat mereka merasakan surga dunia. Mengungkapkan segala kata cinta dengan gerakan saling memuaskan. Menghasilkan desahan erotis dari bibir berbeda bentuk itu dan jangan lupakan juga suara derit ranjang yang seolah turut melengkapi penyatuan mereka.

Biarkanlah 2 pasangan itu mengungkapkan cinta dengan caranya sendiri. Yang jelas , kita hanya bisa berharap bahwa mereka akan selalu bahagia dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Mendukung mereka dari belakang dan pastinya tetap mencintai mereka hingga akhir, walau kita sendiri tau bahwa cinta KYUMIN dan YUNJAE tak kan pernah berakhir bahkan meski maut memisahkan keduanya...

FIN

Kyaaaaaa...XD

Queen balik lagi nih bawa oneshoot kyumin yunjae.

Idenya muncul tiba-tiba dan jeng jeng..terlahirnya fic ini. Mian klo jelek.

Queen persembahin buat ultahnya mingppa, jae umma dan kyuppa ! telat sih emang hahahaha #ketawanista

Buat yang udah review dan baca fic aku yang King of My Heart (promosi),aku ucapin makasih lohh, klo review-nya banyak Queen bakal update cepet hohoho ^^

Jangan lupa baca juga oneshoot aku yang I JUST LOVE U MY BUNNY ya? #kedipkedip (promosi lagi hahaha) #ditimpuk batu ma kyuppa

Last,

Yang cinta KYUMIN and YUNJAE jangan lupa tinggalin review eoh?

Queen pamit dulu...annyeong #bow


End file.
